


my chem raid area 51

by fr_nkdv



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr_nkdv/pseuds/fr_nkdv
Summary: this is something i put on a wattpad story last year and still think it's somewhat funny.my chemical romance raid area 51 and get trampled by millenials.
Kudos: 6





	my chem raid area 51

It was September 19, the day before the Area 51 raid and My Chem were camping out in the desert in Nevada. "Dude I don't really think this is a good idea." Mikey said as Gerard struggled to set up a tent behind him. "Yeah no shit man, this was Ray's idea after all." Frank said and got hit in the head with a pebble. "Ow!" He screamed and turned around. "What was that for!?" He shouted at Ray who was looking through his bag. "No Frank, this was your idea!" He shouted. "Well I'm gonna go for a walk dudes, see ya." Mikey said and left. 

After nearly seven hours of Gerard struggling with the tent, Mikey being an angsty teen, Frank screaming on the ground and Ray eating chips, it was starting to get dark. "Do you think we should like, light a fire or something?" Gerard asked. "No we will sleep in the dark like men." Frank said and Mikey hung his head in his hands. "How am I gonna roast my weenie?" Gerard asked, holding up a raw hotdog. "Where the hell did you even get a weenie from, we're in the middle of the desert!" Frank shouted and Gerard pulled his lighter out of his pocket. "You're gonna drive Mikey to insanity!" Ray shouted and pointed to Mikey who looked about 5000000% done with them. "Honestly I just want to go home." He said as Gerard lit his hotdog on fire. "Weenie." He said and Ray stood up. "Hey dude gimme some of that weenie." He said. "No thanks." Gerard replied and Mikey got into the tent. "Gerard I want the weenie!" Ray said. "You already ate the chips!" Gerard shouted. "I'm a growing boy!" Ray screamed and gestured to himself. "I'm a growing boy too!" Gerard also screamed and the two soon started screaming at each other about weenie while Frank went to piss on a cactus. "Hey is that a penny?" He asked himself and finished what he was doing, bending down and going to pick up what looked like a penny in the sand when he nearly tripped. He held onto the cactus for support and when he got up, just noticed what he had done. Cactus prickles were all stuck in his hand and it was the worst pain he'd ever felt. "Hey, I got a penny." He said and walked over to his friends, hand aching and starting to bleed. "Hey guys I found a penny!" He said and held it up, distracting Ray and Gerard from their weenie fight. "What?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded. "A penny!" He said and held it up. "First one to get the penny gets the weenie." Ray said and tackled Frank, yanking the penny out of his hand as he screamed from under him. "I got the penny, give me weenie!" He said as he hopped up. "No way!" Gerard said and Frank got up, snatching the penny back. "Finders keepers, give me weenie." He said and soon got hit in the face with weenie.

\--

The boys had slept like angry crabs and now it was the morning of the raid. Frank, Ray and Mikey were up and getting started with their day when Gerard rode past them on a bike, the bike covered in tin foil and him too. "ALIENNSSSSSS!" He screeched as he rode, the bike hitting a rock and making him fly through the air like a torpedo until he successfully reached Area 51's base, landing in and disappearing. "Gerard's up." Ray said and then Frank pulled a sword from out of his bag. "Guys, can we go home?" Mikey asked and Ray and Frank froze. "On the day of the raid?" Ray asked and Mikey stood up. "Yeah, cuz we're probably gonna get arrested and I'm not willing to risk getting shot." He said as he started to walk away. Frank and Mikey looked at each other before getting their weapons out and getting ready. "Alrighty Ray, let's go." Frank said and him and Ray started to walk towards Area 51 before there was a loud rumble from behind them, like a bunch of elephants running. The two boys turned around to see a whole crowd of two million millennials running towards them, all armed with weapons and armor chanting 'aliens'. "Oh my god!" Ray said. "MILLENNIALS!" Frank screamed and the two ran for their lives, soon getting trampled by the millennials. That day was marked down in history, the Area 51 raid was successful and even had it's own day. The aliens then were accepted as citizens of Earth and afterwards there were sightings of a man covered in tin foil wandering around the desert grunting 'weenie' whenever someone walked past.


End file.
